Minor Human Characters in Enterprising Engines!
This page is for the Minor Human Characters in Enterprising Engines! Overview Throughout the Enterprising Engines! series, many human characters have appeared, albeit drivers, workmen or characters that appeared, but don't have enough appearances or backstory yet to get a full page. Drivers Derek's Driver Derek's Driver is very attached to his engine. During Munitions, he got emotional at the prospect of leaving behind his faithful engine, but gave in with the trust in Derek, who claims to be a "survivor". When Derek did come out of the fiasco alive and well, his driver was overjoyed and quite relieved! Appearances: *'Season 2:' Munitions Skarloey's Driver Skarloey's Driver is a calm man who works with the little old engine, Skarloey. He accompanied his engine on the ghost engine escapade and when he and Skarloey discovered Proteus' secret, the two agreed not to tell anyone about their discovery. Appearances: *'Season 2:' Just Another Wild Goose Chase, Luke and Millie's Blue Mountain Adventure (does not speak) Henry's Driver Henry's Driver is a good-hearted railway man who drives Henry the Green Engine. He understands his engine very well and knew how to calm down Henry when he found out that the Sodor Logging Co. was to be cutting down the Forest. He is voiced by GingerPercy. Appearances: *'Season 2:' Henry and Kurt Workmen Moxie Balderdash Moxie Balderdash is an enthusiastic new member of the Sodor Logging Company. Unfortunately, she has not yet learned the ropes of working under Carlo Debris, and when she went to compliment his falsetto, he shot her in the foot! Carlo, however, does have a crush on her, and judging by the way he shot her in the foot, the two have a very odd relationship. Appearances: *'Season 2: 'Rock-Star (cameo), Henry and Kurt The River Bridge Workman The River Bridge Workman 'is a workman who was seen at The River Bridge when Thomas and Rosie saved Daisy from falling off the bridge. He called for three cheers for Thomas, but a guard who had fallen into the river in the caboose interrupted him, which caused the guard to call for a towel for the man. The workman is voiced by MrMPS2002. Appearances: *'Season 2: 'Rosie Rodrigo '''Rodrigo '''is a lumberjack who works at The Lumberyard under Carlo Debris. When Kurt was teetering dangerously over the edge of a cliff and Hank and Henry came to his aid, Rodrigo called for help, as he was afraid Carlo was going to break his knees. Rodrigo will have more appearances later in the series. He is voiced by MrMPS2002. Appearances: *'Season 2: 'Henry and Kurt, Swashbuckler *'Season 3:'' 'TBA'' Carlo Debris' Lumberjacks Carlo's lumberjacks have appeared mutiple times throughout the series. They are voiced by a variety of voice actors such as Tugsfan67, Cgiben, Knapfordtrevor43, Donald9Douglas10, CeMark45, Nightmare Studios, David Bradley and Rhyndale Railway. *'''Season 2: Swashbuckler Sir Frederick Aura's Henchmen Aura's Henchmen have appeared multiple times in the series, but they most likely will have major roles, along with their boss, in the second season finale of Enterprising Engines! Other Human Characters The Harbour Master The Harbour Master 'is in charge of the Harbour at Edward's Branch line, when Duck's fireman forgets his lunchbox, The Harbour Master tries to throw it to Duck's cab, making his driver and fireman to fall off. Appearances: *'Season 1: '''Bon Voyage The Firefighter '''The Fire Fighter '''was one of the members of the fire brigade in "Munitions" that extinguished the fire and alerted the engines that BoCo, Arthur, and Sidney were face. The Tree Hippie '''The Tree Hippie was first seen when he had chained himself to a tree in a protest against Sodor Logging Co. trying to cut down a tree that he called "his brother", declaring the tree and him to be kin. The loggers replied that they liked trees too, but their boss was the most unpleasant person to work with, and they have a quota to keep up. When the Tree Hippie refused to give in, the workers declared that they would have to use force! Appearances: *'Season 2:' Young Tucker, Henry and Kurt (cameo), All the World's a Stage (cameo) The Railway Inspector The Railway Inspector often comes to check on what is going on on Sodor and other British Railways nearby. One day, he came to inspect Derek, deeming him unfit for use. However, when a mainland diesel broke down by the Works, Derek got to prove himself worthy of working, and the Inspector was impressed indeed! Appearances: *'Season 1:' Redemption The Rock Stars The Rock Stars 'are two radical rocker chicks who were shredding it up in The Ministry of Defense Complex during the Munitions Incident. However, they didn't realize that they were standing right next to flaming materials, which exploded and knocked them out! Appearances: *'Season 2: 'Mavis and the Tornado (''cameo, one only), Munitions (do not speak) The Soldiers '''The Soldiers are men who served under General Zen and Captain Grant at the Ministry of Defense Complex during their stay on Sodor. Several died during the fire that was created by Sir Frederick Aura and his Hitman, and it is unknown what happened to the survivors after the incident was ended. Appearances: *'Season 1:' Countless cameos *'Season 2:' Countless cameos, Munitions (only a few speak) Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Non-Rail Characters